Only We Know: Chapter 1
by GlitzyKatz
Summary: Klaine love story.   Inner beauty is so much better.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Klaine love story, if you don't like M/M I recommend you do not read. **_

_So this is a story that I hope is quite original, I spent so long on brainstorming for this. Enjoy (:_

_Summary: Kurt has troubles with a dark memory that haunts him. He transfers to get away from all the stress and runs into love. Kurt joins a "Blackout Club", which involves a group of kids in a dark room talking about problems. When Kurt finds himself paired up with Blaine, he falls in love with inner beauty. Due to strict policy, Kurt and Blaine are not to see who their partner really looks like until the end of the club. Their love becomes stronger; when physical looks aren't blocking the true inner beauty._

_Read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>Feeling safe and warm under the blankets is all he wanted to feel. Something about the softness and the occasional prick of a spark set off dangerous feelings and thoughts to his brain. Every time he would move, there was something screaming at this fried brain to move.<p>

_You are going to take this; there isn't anything you could do about it._

Kurt abruptly sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He absently dragged his feet and let them fall off the bed. He sat there hunched, and stared at the floor. Anything to push back that dark memory that sat in his thoughts. As if Kurt had enough weight on his shoulders, this memory liked to torture him more. Kurt glanced at the clock on his bedside.

"Looks like I'm getting up for good." He groaned.

If there was one thing that helped Kurt relax more than anything, it was singing. Sometimes he would sing masculine songs, but hardly ever. Feminine was his way.

"...late for school, Kurt!" his dad urged, both Kurt and himself.

Kurt walked up the stairs, and caught his father. "Dad!" he urgently said. Kurt took his father's hands, and took a shaky breath. "There's something that you need to know."

His father tensed up, "Oh God, not something about another guy is it? I, you know, I'm so not ready to have that talk just yet..."

Kurt panicked, "No! Definitely not. It's just that..." he broke off.

His mind wandered back to the memory. The darkness, the music pumping loudly.

_You are going to take this..._

_There isn't anything you could do about it._

"You really need to start using hand lotion." He rushed, along with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Kurt, are you feeling okay. Something getting you down?" his father asked.

Kurt shook his head no, trying to cover up. He rushed out of the house walking to school. The place he didn't want to go. Kurt didn't have the average high school life. He was much lower. Kurt was the only openly gay kid at school, which wasn't such a great start. Of course it'd be a shame to hide who he really was. Who would want to end up getting caught making out with another boy, through the "so-called straight" label.

Speaking of, Kurt's never been kissed. But he didn't want to think about it. Needless to say, with his luck and reputation, he'd be stuck being the 40-year old virgin. Anyways, Kurt turned to the only safe place. The glee club took anyone who needed to feel included. Not only no one would judge him but he's grown really close to the members. Almost like family.

"Hey Kurt! Slow down bro, what's the big rush?" a voice said.

Kurt turned around, and smiled instantly. "Oh hey Finn. I just really needed some air I guess."

Finn was his step brother. This was something Kurt was still getting used to. He had a major crush on him before their parents married. Finn was the typical football quarterback. The most popular guy in school, until he joined glee club. In Kurt's eyes, he's still very popular. Finn was very tall, with dark hair gelled up in thick waves. Something Kurt taught him to do. Kurt was the opposite, being short with brown hair but obviously carefully styled.

"Hey dude. So what song did you choose for glee club?" Finn asked.

"I haven't really chosen. There's been too much on my mind," Kurt started, "do you think you could tell Mr. Shuester I'm going to see the guidance councillor this morning?"

"Sure. If there's anything I could do, just tell me. Later!" Finn said as he ran to Rachel, his girlfriend.

Kurt smiled as Finn held Rachel's hand and bent down to kiss her gently.

"Kurt! How ya doin'!" Mercedes screamed rushing into a hug.

"Mercedes, don't you think it's unfair I can't walk around this school holding hands with someone I like?" Kurt asked, clearly hurt.

Mercedes' smile quickly turned understanding, "Well of course it's unfair. But you know you can do it if you want. Because even if people judge, you know glee club will always be there for you." She chimed.

Kurt shrugged. "Of course. What was I thinking? I just wish there was a school out there that was for people like me, you know?"

"I totally understand, some guys at this school are so far in the closet. Any deeper they'll reach Narnia." Mercedes joked.

Kurt giggled, "Then there's some who are afraid to say the word gay, even when their mouths are full of one."

Mercedes nodded, and headed off to class, Kurt strode into McKinley over to his locker. Kurt opened his locker; put all his books in, as the hallway pooled students into rooms leaving him alone in the hallway.

Kurt sighed, singing quietly down the hallway on his way over to the guidance councillor.

_**Have you lost your way**_

_**Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you have made**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**Everything inside your circle starts to overflow...**_

_**-/-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Klaine love story, if you don't like M/M I recommend you do not read. **_

_So this is a story that I hope is quite original, I spent so long on brainstorming for this. Enjoy (:_

_Summary: For full summary refer to chapter 1! Kurt checks himself into guidance, and makes a change for the better._

_Read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>Kurt stood awkwardly in front of the guidance councillors' door. He gave a subtle knock and cleared his throat.<p>

"Ahem, ? Can I speak with you? It's quite important." Kurt asked shyly.

"Of course you can Kurt honey," Ms. Pilsbury calmly said, "is it about bullying? I'm going to talk to that kid again. He can't walk around these grounds getting away with it." She exclaimed .

"No. Well sort of," Kurt explained as he slid his bag off his shoulder and sat down, "this is a bigger problem."

She cocked her head to the side, folding her hands in her lap. "Go on." She coaxed.

"Things have happened." Kurt started, feeling a lump starting to form. "Things that I can't even begin to describe to you- to anyone for that matter."

Kurt looked down blinking several times. "This... school, I no longer feel safe." He choked.

's eyes grew large in concern. "Are you thinking of changing schools? I can call for a transfer right away." She offered.

Kurt nodded, and fidgeted with his nails as she pounded loudly at her computer keys.

"Here we are, if it's about your sexual orientation I have the perfect school for you. They have a policy; a no bullying policy." She urged.

Kurt carefully scanned the website, the bright red and blacks intriguing. "Dalton Academy, all boys private school." He read, a smile forming on his lips.

She nodded, and continued explaining. "They do have uniforms, and judging by your musical ability, they'd be happy to have you."

"Thanks, I think I'll go." Kurt said confidently with a smile.

"Go ahead and get your things together, I'll call your father and the academy. We can get you in today." She quickly mentioned before picking up the phone.

Kurt stood up feeling lighter. He walked out into the hall confidently back to his locker.

**_This was going to be a major change _**

**_for the better_**

_**-/-**_

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next will be longer!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Klaine love story, if you don't like M/M I recommend you do not read. **_

_So this is a story that I hope is quite original, I spent so long on brainstorming for this. Enjoy (:_

_Summary: For full summary refer to chapter 1! Shopping time, and first steps into a new school and new life._

_Read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>After saying quick goodbyes to fellow glee members, Kurt waited anxiously at the front door for his father to pick him up.<p>

"What if no one likes me or if I don't fit in again..." Kurt asked no one in particular, "or even worse, the uniforms aren't my color!" He gasped.

In what felt like ages, Kurt's mind had gotten the best of him. He was so fidgety he could hardly open the car door without having to try a few more times with success. Even the never ending rant from his father couldn't sink into his already fogged mind.

"Did you say _shopping?_" asked Kurt, suddenly feeling perky.

"Yes. Have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying?" His father broke off shaking his head.

"Dad, you do know all you had to mention was either shopping or a makeover and occasionally, _Wicked, _to get my attention. I heard the outfits were dark navy and red. Do you think I could pull that off?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

His father rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? I don't even know what dark navy looks like." He commented.

Kurt looked at his father with wide eyes, "This calls for an emergency lesson." He told his father with a dead serious voice.

"Looks like that lesson is on hold buddy." His father said thankfully parking the car.

Kurt grinned, entirely satisfied.

Kurt definitely felt like he fit in already. He wasn't the only clueless looking kid in the store.

"Here you are, just let me know if you will be needing a new size!" A lady politely said, handing Kurt a stack of neatly folded clothes.

Kurt stepped into a change room and calmly set his new uniform down on the ledge. He slid on the soft brown dress pants and took a breath of confidence. Already with just the pants on, Kurt looked like he was a part of something special. He picked up the white dress shirt, taking time with the buttons.

"Thank God I took the time to learn how to tie a tie," Kurt said to himself.

The dark jacket sat on the ledge, with lined red all around the edges. A bright D in cursive softly over the breast. It was as if it was testing him, and screaming out _if you put me on there's no going back. _

"Good thing I have no problem with that whatsoever." Kurt proudly announced extending his arm to the jacket.

It was the perfect fit, lightly curving and framing his tiny body. He pranced outside the change room, as if he was modeling his favourite designer's clothes.

"Looks great on you. Now why don't we get you over to this new _private school?_" His father emphasized the last part with excitement.

Kurt felt like a new person- almost. He linked his arm with his father's, proudly walking out of the store in his new clothes along with two bags of the same uniform. The drive seemed like it took only a few seconds, not giving him enough time to worry about the most ridiculous things.

"Thank you for everything dad." Kurt told his dad, exploding into a hug.

"Anything for you, I love you." His father replied, squeezing Kurt harder.

He pulled away opening the car door and stepping onto the well kept grounds. "I love you too." Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt walked into the school, passing the lobby. It was like an old styled castle inside. He stepped down the spiral staircase, and shyly made his way over to the check in counter.

"Kurt Hummel, your room number is 350. Take a right down this hall." A kind man told him while giving him a piece of paper and keys.

Kurt nodded at the man, trying not to look as lost as he felt.

_180, 193, 220, 280, 300, 349_

_ 350._

He stopped dead at the dark red door with black numbers dead center. The key slid in easily, and he let the door glide open smoothly.

"Ugh, hi? I'm Kurt, your new roommate!" He said sounding like a complete dork.

A sweet looking kid with dark tousled hair and a warm smile looked up from a book. "Hey Kurt, I'm Flint. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stood up and offered his hand.

"What are your classes?" Flint asked as he grasped Kurt's hand firmly.

Kurt stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"You know, the paper they gave you... they did give you one, right?" Flint asked.

"Oh _that _piece of paper." Kurt replied, trying to cover up his dumb moment.

Flint laughed, and motioned for Kurt to sit down in the computer chair across from him. He suddenly felt relieved, like he just stepped into a warm bath. Kurt had a good feeling about this guy. So far.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Klaine love story, if you don't like M/M I recommend you do not read. **_

_So this is a story that I hope is quite original, I spent so long on brainstorming for this. Enjoy (:_

_Summary: For full summary, refer to chapter 1! Kurt and Flint have some bonding time. Next Kurt checks himself into a club to hopefully help him with that dark memory. _

_Read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>Kurt hasn't had this big of a connection with a friend in his life, as why his face hurt from the huge smile on his face.<p>

"You know what's even better? Mark Jacobs and Alexander McQueen!" exclaimed Flint, grabbing his designer jackets.

Kurt's jaw flopped open. "Those are gorgeous! Why haven't I got these already?"

"I had to wrestle some guy for them," Flint explained, "he was _huge_. I don't even know why he wanted these. I mean, he would have broken the expensive seems."

"Tell me about it," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I broke my wrist diving for the last original fleece sweater."

Flint had a hint of concern in his voice, "It better have been worth diving for."

Kurt nodded, "Of course it was. I know great clothes when I see it."

Flint shifted his weight glancing at the clock. "We better get ready for the rest of the school hours. Lunch break is almost over."

Kurt stood up quickly rushing to his bag. "Cannot go a day without hair products." Kurt stated as he pulled out a black bag full of gel, hairspray and who knows what else.

As Kurt got busy with styling his hair, Flint got around to getting his books together.

"You said science for 5th period right?" Flint asked.

"Mhmm..." Kurt mumbled, too caught up in the cowlick that had somehow found its way out of place.

"Great! We have that class together. Turns out you won't be having to suffer from the whole; sitting beside some stranger." Flint pointed out.

"So grateful for that you have no clue!" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Let's go I don't want to be late."

Flint and Kurt went out of the dorm occasionally laughing at jokes until they reached the flooded hallways of students. As soon as Kurt walked into the room, eyes were glued on him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Ah yes. Mr. Hummel, you can take a seat beside Flint. Class, please make Kurt feel welcome today. If you need anything my name is Mr. O'Brien." A smiling man encouraged.

Kurt took a seat beside Flint, getting kind smiles and hellos from classmates.

Kurt leaned into Flint, "If he smiles any harder, his eyes will disappear for good." He whispered.

Flint stifled a laugh with some coughs, slapping Kurt's arm. The class flew by, since Kurt already learned about Atoms.

"Your English class is just down this hall to the right. See you in the dorm buddy!" Flint waved, leaving Kurt clueless in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt smiled but it quickly faded. A small black flyer caught the corner of his eye. The flyer attracted him like a rope was pulling him closer. Kurt read out loud:

_The Blackout Room_

_318B_

_2:30pm – 3:30 pm_

_Gossip is no longer possible._

"Maybe that's the answer to..." Kurt shuddered at the thought. It had to be relived sometime.

English class was a blur. His memory was occupied with the room number of The Blackout Room. The second the bell rang, Kurt popped up faster than a popcorn kernel could pop and hurried to 318B.

Kurt stopped at the cherry wood doors. He took a big breath before opening the heavy doors and throwing himself inside before he could change his mind. Immediately, he was engulfed in darkness. It was like the room had no windows, let alone lamps or electrical wiring. The wooden doors closed with a click behind him.

"To think I thought The Blackout Room was just a catchphrase." Kurt said, totally shocked.

* * *

><p>Let me know how I'm doing, (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Klaine love story, if you don't like M/M I recommend you do not read. **_

_So this is a story that I hope is quite original, I spent so long on brainstorming for this. Enjoy (:_

_Summary: For full summary, refer to chapter 1! Kurt and Blaine have their first talk._

_Read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes darted all over searching for some kind of light until a gentle hand grasped his arm, causing him to let out an embarrassing shriek of fear.<p>

"Oh sorry Hun. Didn't mean to startle you. Welcome to the Blackout Room. I am the leader, Mrs. Nermy. What's your first name?" A soothing womanly voice asked.

Kurt didn't know where to look and decided to blurt out his name into the darkness, "Kurt."

"Kurt I'm glad you took the opportunity to join us today. Grab my hand and I will guide you to a seat." Mrs. Nermy found Kurt's hand encouraging him to move forward.

Kurt hesitated, "What if I bang into something?"

"I have night vision goggles, I promise I won't let you trip." She told Kurt.

Kurt nodded then realized there was no point. No one could really see him. Mrs. Nermy guided Kurt to a comfy chair.

"All you need to do Kurt is listen, no distractions whatsoever."

Kurt blindly felt in front of him to get a picture of where he was. There was a table. He reached in further down doing grabby hands. Kurt's heart jumped when his hand brushed another hand that sure as hell wasn't his. Before he could apologize for being a groping creep to whoever was sitting in front of him, Mrs. Nermy's voice cut him off.

"Good afternoon everybody, we have a new member with us today. His name is Kurt." She told the room sounding excited.

A few hi Kurt's were said coming from all around him.

"As you know," She started, "the blackout room is where we can all come together and share what is bothering us without the worry of gossip spreading. When we can't see what the others look like, and use only our first names it's basically confidential."

Kurt blinked, _that's pretty genius actually, _he thought.

"Today and for the rest of the week I have paired you up with a partner. At the end of the week, we will reveal who you were talking to. But until then, follow these rules:

Only use your first names

No making plans to see your partner before reveal time

After I lead you out, no sticking around to see the members

_Remember, you don't need all senses to really connect_

You may begin." Mrs. Nermy concluded.

Kurt turned his head to the general direction where his partner was sitting. He was unsure of how to approach this.

"Hello," A slightly husky playful voice said, "My name's Blaine."

Kurt was shocked at the voice. Blaine actually sounded cute.

"Why _hello_ Blaine." Kurt said, clearly interested. His eyes got huge. _Gosh did he say that out loud? _ "Ugh, my name's Kurt." He told Blaine, a little embarrassed about saying his thoughts out loud.

Blaine laughed a little sounding like sweet honey, "Well Kurt, how long have you been at Dalton?"

Kurt could almost see the grin that came along with it.

"Bran new actually, just came in today."

"Wow. If it weren't for the rules I would of, you know, showed you around."

Kurt grinned, he really couldn't help it. "I've got Flint to do that. But thank you for the very kind offer." He purred. _Crap, what's with his flirty tone? He didn't even know he could sound so flirty."_

Blaine shuffled a little in his seat and sounded like he was picking the table, "Hm. Flint." Blaine said sounding rough.

"Something wrong hu-" _Kill me now, I was just about to call him Hun, _Kurt thought.

Blaine cleared his throat, "No of course not." He told Kurt much too quick. "So do you want to know more about me?"

_Yes!_ "Sure," Kurt tried to sound normal.

"I moved to this school because at my last one I was bullied all the time. I didn't know how much more I could take of it. All because I'm gay." Blaine admitted.

"I understand completely Blaine! I moved for all the same reasons."

"Really? I've never had someone to talk to who's gone through the same I've been through."

"Really."

Kurt heard something sliding across the table. Blaine's rough, but soft hand brushed against Kurt's.

"I'm glad," Blaine told Kurt, leaving his hand resting on his finger. Kurt could grab his if he really wanted to. "Now we're even." He pulled his hand away.

Kurt giggled, "Really sorry for that. I didn't want to start off with the creepy groping thing."

"No need to be sorry."

Kurt felt himself blush, suddenly thankful that no one could see him.

"Everybody! Time's up. I will now escort everyone out one by one starting with Kurt today." Mrs. Nermy shouted over all the conversations.

"Looks like it's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Well not really..." Kurt told Blaine.

"Yes Kurt. It was really nice talking to you." Blaine told Kurt in a dreamy voice.

Kurt stood up numbly with Mrs. Nermy and walked until he reached the blinding light coming from the hallway. He thought about Blaine all the way back to the dorm and how much he should tell Blaine tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update! Just been really busy with family stuff and company. I will try really hard to punch out a few more chapter before I get really busy with horse camp and the massey fair.<p> 


End file.
